Jerry's Father's Day Gift
by terboDC1980
Summary: Jerry Russo is home alone with his sons Justin and Max, and sad that apparently they have forgotten his special day.
1. Chapter 1

**Jerry Russo's father's day gift**

Warning! This story is pure fantasy Wizards character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply.

* * *

Jerry Russo was a little bummed, because this Father's Day was looking to be a bigger bust than usual. Sure, he'd taught his kids to be cheapskates like him, but really, was he not even going to get a new apron on Fathers Day? His lovely wife and trouble-making daughter had gone upstate to shop at the outlet stores, leaving him to take care of the boys. Of course he had done an admirable job of that: in front of the tv with a pizza and several beers. Now, as he was stumbling along the hall to the master bedroom, he idly wondered what Justin and Max had been up to all day.

He did not need to wonder for long. As he got near to Justin's room, he heard low moans, one clearly deeper than the other. Jerry crept up near the door, which was open just a crack, and heard Max's adolescent voice: "Oh gosh, Justin! That feels great!"

And his older brother: "Yeah Maxie, keep riding me just like that, nice and slow, you feel so hot and tight."

Jerry wasn't sure what to think at first, though his mind did immediately go to the unthinkable, and he felt his cock start to harden in his shorts. _My sons could not be gay, and doing it together!?_ _Though I did wonder about Justin… his wand technique has always been kind of limp-wristed… _But as Jerry moved up to the door and peered through the crack, his worst fear/darkest fantasy was confirmed. Justin and Max were naked on the older Russo son's bed. Justin was on his back, and Max was sitting on his lap facing his brother, legs open, and from what Jerry could see, Justin's rather large cock was sticking up inside Max's skinny little ass. Max was rocking back and forth, making his big brother's cock move in and out of his little bare butt. Meanwhile, Justin was groping his skinny brother's smooth tan chest, tweaking his cute little nipples. Jerry thought he could see Max's slim teen cock sticking up and hard, wagging in the air as he fucked himself on his older brother. Max's cock looked to be about five inches or so, nice size already. Justin's was thicker, and hard to tell how big, with it mostly hidden up inside his little brother's ass.

Jerry licked his lips. Both of his teen sons looked so damn sexy. He had never dared to allow himself to think of them as sex objects before, but now… Justin was getting muscular, and so handsome with his spiky black hair and smooth defined muscles. And Max, with his Latino looks, slender lean body, and that gorgeous mop of brown wavy hair, was so cute. And here they were, naked together, having gay incestuous sex. And clearly this was not the first time. Jerry didn't know what he wanted to do most with his hot sons: fuck Max, suck either of them, or maybe even fuck Justin, who it turned out was really sexy for a nerd.

What he did know was that he better dive in before he had second thoughts, or the boys climaxed and then were not so horny. He burst into the room. "What's going on here!?"

"Oh god, dad!" Both boys squealed as they uncoupled and tried to cover themselves. "It's not what you think!" Justin whimpered. He realized that both boys had left their wands on the dresser—and it was not as if wizardry worked on their dad that well.

"I know what I saw, and it's exactly what I think! You guys were screwing." Jerry grinned.

Justin and Max exchanged nervous glances. Why was their dad smiling?

"It's okay boys, experimentation is normal." Jerry walked into the room, while he peeled off his tank top and dropped his shorts, exposing his hairy barrel chest and leaving him only in his baggy boxers. "But it's Father's day, and the least you could do is let your dad join in the fun."

Justin gulped, but it was actually Max who caught on to the game first. He grinned his famous boyish smile and uncovered himself. His beautiful five-inch cock was still hard and waving in the air as he got off the bed and moved over to Jerry. "Sorry Dad, we should have thought of you!" He hugged his father, grinding his hard dick against his dad's groin. "What would you like for Fathers Day?" He whispered hoarsely. He tried to sound sexy, but his voice cracked. To Jerry it made him even more attractive.

Rather than answer, Jerry gently pushed his younger son down to his knees. At the same time, Max, grabbed his dad's boxers and pulled them down, making Jerry's long thick cock snap up as it was freed. "Wow you are bigger than Justin!" Max said under his breath.

"Why don't you suck dad's big cock for him, Max?" Jerry said in a low voice. He looked over at Justin, who had uncovered himself and was slowly stroking his cock, watching his brother and father. Then Jerry felt a warm mouth engulf his cock, and a tongue lave the underside as lips slipped up and down over his shaft. _Oh, god, Max is a better cock-sucker than his mother… _Jerry ran his fingers through Max's thick soft hair as the boy nursed on his fat cock. He looked over to the bed as Justin stood up and slowly walked over to the other Russo men while still slowly stroking his own dick with one hand, the other hand cupping one of his perfect muscular pecs. _Wow, Justin has a nice cock, it must be almost eight inches long and thick. _Jerry swallowed, thinking that he would love to be sucking on his older son's manhood right now. As Justin got closer, Jerry reached out and felt his son's other pec, making the older teen shiver. Then he ran his fingers down into Justin's thick little bush before clasping the base of his throbbing young cock.

"Oh, dad!" Justin moaned, letting go of his dick so that his father could get a better grip on it.

"God, son, you have become so handsome, and what a beautiful cock!" Jerry was overwhelmed by the sensations. Cute Max was doing a professional job on his cock, while he was feeling up Justin's perfect penis. But he wanted more. He gently raised Max—who whimpered in confusion as he was pulled off his dad's cock—and knelt down in front of his boys. One pale, Italian and muscular, the other Latin, dark and slim, they were both gorgeous in their way. Jerry cupped Max's perky little ass, leaned in and sucked the boy's pulsing five-inch member into his hungry mouth.

"Oh, dad!" Max shouted, and his hips reflexively thrust forward.

Fortunately, Jerry could easily take all of the youth's cock into his mouth. While he sucked Max, he stroked Justin's cock, and when he felt the boys move closer to each other, he looked up. They had an arm around each other… and they were kissing! Max's fingers were digging into the unyielding muscle of Justin's chest as they passionately made out. Jerry released Max's cock for just a moment, long enough to tell them "Oh boys, that looks so sexy!" Then as he sucked, Jerry let a finger stray between Max's cheeks. It easily slipped into the young teen's chute, since he had already been loosened by Justin. Max moaned into his brother's mouth as Jerry slipped two thick fingers in. _I have got to have this ass._ He abruptly stopped working on the boys and stood up, leaving them with confused expressions on their flushed faces. "Max, get on all fours on the bed, Justin, kneel in front of him so Max can suck you."

"Uh, okay dad." Justin mumbled. Max just grinned. He knew what was coming.

As soon as Max was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, he felt his father behind him, spreading his round smooth cheeks. And then the tongue… "Oh GOD! Yeah dad!" He almost squealed. Max liked to be rimmed almost more than blown. Then Justin grabbed his hair and guided Max's mouth to his hard cock. The younger brother happily wrapped his lips around the thick cut shaft.

Jerry lovingly lapped at his younger son's pink, swollen anus, feeling the boy shake when he probed his tongue in. "You have such a perfect little ass, Maxie, no wonder your brother could not resist it!" Jerry leered, then gave Max's right cheek a playful smack.

"Oh daddy, your tongue feels so good!" Max pulled off Justin for a moment and said in his best sultry voice. "Eat my butt!"

Jerry went back to work on the boy's ass, at the same time reaching between his legs to fondle his balls in their tight sack, and gently stroke the boy's eager cock. After a few more minutes of deep rimming, he stood up, and slid two fingers right up into the youth.

Max jumped, but then pushed right back on the fat digits, still sucking on his brother's cock.

Jerry smiled over at his older son as he positioned himself behind Max. With one hand he held the boy's hip, and with the other, he guided his thick cock to Max's relaxed, wet ass and pushed. It was so warm and wet and tight…

"Oh gawd dad! Go easy! You're bigger than Justin!" Max whined as Jerry shoved his cock in partway.

"Damn, Max, you are so tight! But you could take your big brother, so now just take dad's cock like a good boy." Jerry gripped his boy's slim hips and thrust his thick bare cock in deeper. "Oh god your ass feels so good!" He began to slowly pump his fat cock in and out of Max's skinny ass.

"Daddy please!" Max wailed. But his own teen cock jumped up as Jerry's cock stretched him.

"I'll try son, but your ass looks so fuckable." Jerry moaned as he pushed in further before easing out a bit.

"Oh gawd, I think you are bigger than M—!" Max gasped.

"And you are so hot and tight, Maxie." Jerry muttered, now holding his son by both hips as he eased his cock back into Max, forcing more of his rock-hard shaft into the boy.

Max shook all over and moaned then. "Oh yeah dad, like that!"

Jerry could feel his son's ass clamp around his cock, and he knew that he'd hit the boy's prostate. "Yeah you like to be fucked, don't you, Max?" He whispered huskily. "Who else has fucked this tight hole besides your stud brother? Were you about to say Mason?" He emphasized his question by pushing the last of his thick nine inches into Max's spasming rectum.

"Yes, M-mason a couple times." Max whimpered.

"Mmm, I bet that was hot to see, wasn't it, Justin?" Jerry winked at his older son, who had gone back to watching and stroking himself as his father fucked his little brother. "I bet Mason has a big wolf cock. What about your friend Zeke?"

It was Max who snickered even while being fucked. "Zeke's a total bottom. He likes to suck my dick, and you should hear him squeal when Justin pounds him."

Jerry was amazed at all that had been going on. _So much I didn't know! _"You're still so tight, Max, you make dad's cock feel so good!" Jerry fucked his son in long, slow strokes, watching his cock slide in and out of Max's skinny little ass. The boy trembled in his grip, which made it even more exciting. He decided that he wanted to see his son's face. "Flip over Maxie."

The younger Russo boy complied, and raised his slim legs. Jerry pulled them onto his shoulders, and in one long slow motion, plunged his cock back into Max's ass. "Oh god!" Max wailed, and his cute teen cock jumped and leaked precum.

Justin moved up and straddled Max's face, positioning his muscular ass over Max's mouth. Justin's eyes rolled up as he felt Max spread his cheeks and lick his sensitive sphincter. He started to pump his own cock as he watched his dad fuck Max with increasing speed. "Yeah dad, fuck him! That's so hot!" Justin mumbled, then felt embarrassed at his dirty talk.

Jerry's hairy chest was slick with sweat. He grabbed Max's ankles and pushed his legs forward, raising the teen's ass higher, at a better angle for Jerry to shove his cock in deep. "Max, buddy, I am real close."

Max managed to get his mouth off Justin's ass. "Cum in me daddy! I want it! I am close too!" He said in a high boyish voice as he stroked his own dick and pinched one of his little nipples.

Justin moved off, edging himself and wanting to watch his brother and dad.

Max squealed and a long stream of cum blasted out of his teen cock, spraying over his face and hair, then down over his smooth lean chest.

"Oh god, oh yes!" Jerry bellowed, ramming his cock into skinny Max again and again. Max's ass was squeezing him, and bringing Jerry along for the orgasm. The elder Russo came like he hadn't in years, his massive cock spewing into his son's clutching little ass.

"Oh man." Justin whispered, stroking himself faster.

But Jerry, even as he was coming down from his orgasm, looked over at his eldest child. "Don't cum yet, Justin! I want to see you guys fuck, like you were doing when I walked in. Take your dad's sloppy seconds."

"Aw dad!" Justin whined, more embarrassed than anything else. But even as he protested, he crawled off the bed towards his father and little brother.

"Not on the bed, over there." Jerry eased his cock out of Max and guided the boy to Justin's big heavy desk, where he had the unresisting teen bend over and grab the edge, his little ass angled back. "There, perfect." Jerry slid his hand down over Max's lean chest and stomach, still wet from his own cum. He gently grasped the boy's penis, which was still hard after his last orgasm. "Justin, I want to watch you fuck your sexy little brother just like that."

"Yes, dad." Justin got behind his brother. He had to admit that Max had the cutest ass, and they had never done it this position, and it was kinda hot that their dad was telling them to do it. Justin saw a trail of clear liquid running down Max's leg. _Dad's cum leaking out… _The elder Russo son bent his knees slightly, and then eased his long hard cock up into Max's wet ass. Both boys groaned as Justin's thick rod sank into his little brother's sweet chute.

"Oh gawd yes. Fuck your brother Justin." Jerry groaned, his cock springing back to full hardness at the sight of his two gorgeous sons coupling. He stroked Max with one hand and cupped one of Justin's muscular ass-cheeks with the other.

Max whined, his cracking voice going up as his brother thrust into him. "Oh yeah bro, fuck me good! I love your big dick in me so much!" He flung his hair back from his face, turned his head so his face was close to Justin's.

Jerry sat back, wanting to just edge and watch the spectacle of these two hot young men fucking like animals.

Justin leaned down, caressing his neck and cheek. "And I love fucking your hot ass too, baby brother. I can feel dad's cum around my cock, lubing me." Justin leaned down and kissed Max's slender neck, then rocked his hips forward, sending his cock up into his brother.

"Yeah it feels so wild." Max pushed his hips back, fucking himself onto his big brother. Then he whispered, too softly for their dad to hear, "I love you."

Justin kissed his brother, and wrapped his arms around Max as he rocked his hips forward, thrusting his bare cock into his brother's pink hole faster and harder. He grabbed Max's teen cock and stroked it fast.

"Yeah boys do it!" Jerry cheered, stroking his own cock faster, so turned on watching his boys.

"Ohhh." Max groaned as he came again, and Justin pushed his cock in as far as he could, cumming also and shooting a big sticky load up into his brother's already filled ass.

"That was beautiful!" Jerry grinned, his hand covered with his own cum. "Why does Father's Day have to be only once a year?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that little Father's day story. There are some other Disney potentials... _

**ALSO** I did a little poll asking what story I should work on next. Check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerry Russo's father's day gift, Part II**

* * *

_Warning! This story is pure fantasy Wizards character incest gay smut. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply._

* * *

It had been a week since Jerry had discovered that his horny sons messed around with each other, and joined in the fun. Now it was early Sunday morning, the girls were again away, the sub shop was closed…

Jerry and Justin were in the living room, naked. They had already had pancakes, bacon and sausage, making it early in the hopes that Max would not eat everything. They did save some for him warming in the oven, but they wanted some alone-time first.

Jerry was now slouched low on the sofa, his huge, thick 8-plus inches cock sticking up. Justin was hard also, standing in front of his hunky dad, looking nervous. But his own thick seven-inch cock was hard and wagging in front of him.

"Come on, son, I promise it will only hurt for a moment, then it will feel great."

"I know, dad. It has just been awhile, and you are real big." Justin said in his nasal voice.

"Daddy won't hurt you, Justin, come here." Jerry said in a gentle coddling voice.

"Well, okay." Justin sounded like a little boy as he set his wand aside, came over to Jerry and straddled his beefy dad, facing him. "Just, please go easy, dad." He said softly.

"I will." Jerry caressed his hunky son's smooth defined chest, then ran a hand down to Justin's big hard teenage dick. "You're such a hot young man, Justin! I'm glad you're doing this for dad."

Justin smiled nervously. He hadn't bottomed in awhile, and he was scared about taking his dad's monster up his little butt, but the thought of that big cock in his ass was also kind of exciting him. "Anything for you, sir."

Jerry smiled, moving his hand down between his older son's legs, behind his big balls, and slipping a finger up into Justin's tight hole. He'd already been lubed and relaxed with a spell, so the finger went right in. Still, Justin tensed a little. "It's okay son, it'll feel great. Your little brother sure loves it!"

"Yeah, he looks like he does." Justin smiled. Max had become quite the cock-whore.

"Go ahead and ease down, take hold of Daddy's cock and guide it to that hot little ass of yours."

Justin obediently reached around behind himself, and wrapped his hand around Jerry's very thick rod. _Gosh, it is way bigger than mine! _As he lowered his hips, he aimed it up towards his ass crack. Justin felt the big head pressing at his hole, gritted his teeth and pushed down. "Ohhhh crap!" He felt a sharp stab of pain as suddenly the head and a couple inches of his father's monster forced inside him.

"Oh fuck yeah son! You're so tight!" Jerry groaned. He pinched one of Justin's little perky nipples with one hand and cupped one of his muscled ass cheeks with the other. "Just breathe for a minute. We got all morning to play together. I want this to last awhile."

Justin tried to take deep breaths as he used his quads to hold himself steady for a minute, letting his anal ring get used to Jerry's thickness stretching him. Then he rose up a little, then settled slowly down further on his father's big marauder. Then he felt it hit his prostate, and he shook from the pure wave of pleasure it fired through his body. A spurt of precum ran out of the big head of his dick. Up, down further, up… a few more times and he was sitting on his dad's lap, muscular legs spread wide open on the sofa. "Damn, dad, you're big." He grunted as he settled himself more comfortably.

"You like it son; look how hard your cock is!" Jerry grinned, fondling his boy's pulsing rod, using Justin's copious precum to lubricate his cock.

"Yeah, it's starting to feel pretty good, sir. I've never taken anything as big as you before though. I feel so stretched down there." Justin said, even as he began to ease slowly up and down on his father's thick dick.

"Oh yeah, that's it, Justin! Fuck yourself on dad's meat. You like feeling that bare cock in your tight ass?" Jerry playfully smacked one of Justin's ass cheeks. _God I can't believe how dirty I am talking to my son!_

"Yes sir, I love your penis in me." Justin smiled absently, increasing his distance up and down, which made his own cock wag around sexily when Jerry let go of it. _God, it does feel really good! I forgot how hot a penis can feel in my ass, rubbing my prostate. And dad's is the biggest ever, and now that I am used to it, it feels amazing! Why is it that men get pleasure from that? Could it be that we are meant to have anal sex?_

"That's it son, soooo nice." Jerry cupped his son's muscular hairless pecs, kneading them as Justin rode up and down on him. "You got a nice chest now, boy, your workouts are paying off. Good boy, Justin."

"Thank you, daddy." Justin answered in a little high voice, secretly enjoying how his father was complimenting him. He raised his arms up and laced his fingers behind his head. "Do I look good for you?"

"You've gotten to be a big boy. I can tell you've been working out!" Jerry ran his hands over Justin's smooth muscular arms while his older son rocked back and forth on his lap. He pinched Justin's nipples a little, just to see him flinch. Then he sat back, admiring Justin's body, while trying to hold back his orgasm from his son's tight ass milking his cock. Justin's internal muscles were making him crazy. _Damn, he's good, and I have to admit, I made a pretty handsome son._

"Thanks, dad, I just want to be the best Wizard I can. I want you to be proud of me." Justin leaned back.

I am proud of you son, how you have done with your spells, how you have grown up so handsome… and proud of your beautiful big penis." Jerry gently grabbed his son's cock and stroked it, milking out dribbles of precum._ Justin has such a sexy hot chest, and a beautiful big cock! I want to see him in action. I even want… to suck on him._

"Yeah dad, that feels great! You really like my penis… daddy?"

_Hmmm, I kinda like him calling me daddy, like when he was little._ "I love it son, it's a beauty. It's so big and thick, and a beautiful shape with a nice flared head. It turns me on to feel your manly young penis that I helped to make. I want to suck it dry and taste your sweet cum. Then, later I want to see you fuck your brother with it again. And I want to watch you fuck your nerdy friend Zeke sometime too."

Justin had to admit that his dad's filthy talk made him even hotter. "I'd love to fuck Max in front of you again, dad; do you like seeing my stick my penis in him?"

"Oh yes, Justin, and you can call it a _cock_. Your penis is so big and thick, it should be called a _cock_. Just like mine."

"Aw thanks dad!" Justin ground his ass into Jerry's lap. "And Zeke is a hot bottom, I would like to share him with you, and see you fuck him."

"Fuck yeah, son, we could fuck Zeke together, take turns breeding his cute ass."

"Yeah, he'd love your big cock, dad." Justin braced himself on his father's beefy thighs and leaned back. He moaned as Jerry's cock penetrated him deeper, then ground forward and back, shifting its angle inside him. "Ohh fuck dad! You are huge."

Jerry meanwhile just lay back on the sofa for a minute and watched his hot older son, muscles flexing, as Justin rode on his cock. The youth's big dick stood straight up, waving in the air as Justin moved around. "That's it, son, ride dad's cock like a good boy, take dad up your tight little ass." Jerry sighed. _This is truly heaven!_

He could only sit still a minute, though, before reaching out to grope his son's muscled pecs, pinch his nipples, and stroke that big beautiful teenage cock again. "Damn, son when did you get such wonderful muscles? Your body is gorgeous! Just rest a minute, Justin, only move a little. I want it to last."

"Aw, thanks! Sure thing dad." Justin sat up straight, then just rocked slightly. "I love your hands all over my body," he sighed. "You really think I am getting muscular?" He flexed his biceps again, showing off for his father.

Jerry lovingly groped and caressed his sexy son. "Oh yes, Justin! Your chest, your abs, your strong legs and glutes. I love feeling your smooth skin, Justin. Your body is amazing!" Jerry ran his thumbs over his older son's soft brown nipples, loving how the little nubs got harder as he flicked them. Then he took each between his thumbs and forefingers and pinched very lightly.

"Ohhh gawd, dad!" Justin's voice broke. His cock jumped and more clear precum dribbled from the tip, running down the shaft. He settled down on his father's lap and just rocked slowly back and forth, feeling Jerry's fat cock move inside him. His teen cock wagged like a big metronome back and forth while Jerry concentrated on pinching Justin's nipples harder. Justin was afraid to touch his own dick or he would cum.

"You guys started without me!?" Max bounded down the spiral stair, naked as the day he was born, his five-inch, young teen cock sticking up. Max was never shy, and with it being only the guys and their new sexual openness, that went to being naked.

"Good morning, Maxie, I didn't think you'd be up for awhile on a Sunday." Jerry smiled over at his younger son, completely unembarrassed by Max walking in on them. "Come on over."

"Oh gosh, you're fucking Justin!? Hot!" Max gasped, when he saw what they were doing. He strutted over for a better look.

"Yeah, Max, Your big brother's ass is just as tight and hot as yours!" Jerry slouched back on the couch, put his hands behind his head, relaxed and let Justin do the work.

"Nice! Justin, you look really hot riding on dad like that." Max grinned and sat next to them. He reached over and felt Justin's hard cock, fondled his balls, then reached down between his brother's legs

"Dude, what are you doing?" Justin blushed, and he was even more embarrassed when he felt Max shamelessly reach in and feel where their father's penis was moving in and out of his ass.

"I just wanted to feel dad's cock going in you, bro." Max said matter-of-factly. "Raise up some so I can see it better. You got a really hot ass, Justin." He added in a softer voice.

Justin rolled his eyes, but did as his brother asked. He was actually kind of turned on, showing off for his dad and brother. He leaned back and raised his ass up, so most of Jerry's thick pole slid out of his ass. Then he eased himself down, moaning slightly as his dad's cock stretched him open again.

"Oh yeah man, that's wild!" Max breathed, staring.

Thanks, Max, maybe you should take a turn." Justin smiled, reached over and groped his little brother's hard five-inch cock.

"Oh yeah! I want dad to fuck me again!"

"Okay son. Justin, why don't you climb off and let Max have a ride? My cock is all slick from your juices now."

"Aw dad! I haven't even cum yet." Justin whined.

"I have an idea." Jerry smiled. Justin get up and let Max have a seat on my lap, and you can ride on your little brother.

"Yeah!" Max hopped up and down like a kind on Christmas, making his cock bounce up and down. "I get to fuck Justin!"

Justin complained initially, but secretly, he liked feeling Max's hot cock in his ass. Something about it being his younger brother fucking him really turned Justin on.

Jerry had Max climb on his lap facing away. It was worth it to see the look on Max's face as he sank down on his dad's monster cock: bliss and pain, and his young dick spasming up and down as the younger Russo son settled onto Jerry's pole.

"Oh, gosh dad! That feels amazing! Come on, Justin! Climb on!" Max grinned that cute infectious smile of his, even while wiggling his skinny butt on Jerry's wide hips.

Justin sighed, trying not to seem too eager, then squatted down onto Max, taking his thick young five inches into his ass. He wasn't able to suppress a moan, and felt Max grab his hips from behind.

"Oh fuck, Justin! Your ass feels great!" Max gasped. "I love being in the middle of a Russo sandwich!"

The three of them rocked and moaned for a few minutes, until suddenly—

—The front door flew open, and who should burst in but Zeke Beakerman. Zeke took a moment to realize that all three Russo men were naked and engaged in… something, and then just stood there, staring. "Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Uh oh!


End file.
